The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector includes an insulating body and multiple terminals disposed in an insulating body. Multiple positioning members are disposed on an upper surface of the insulating body to sustain the terminals. A chip module is mounted on the electrical connector. The terminal are clamped between the chip module and the positioning members to enhance the contact force of the terminals and the chip module. However, to mount the positioning members on the insulating body that has been formed is complicated with high cost. Meanwhile, the chip module is mounted to the insulating body, and the insulating body is pressed and depressed at its middle portion, while the two sides are warped, and the heights of the positioning members will vary, which results in that the positioning members at a lower height cannot support the terminals, leading to hanging of terminals, so that the contact force between the terminals and the chip module is reduced, and the contact resistance is increased. Meanwhile, in the process of transmitting high frequency signals, the hanging terminals will generate resonance phenomenon, thus affecting the transmission quality of high frequency signals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.